


Taking a Chance

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Draco, Bottoming from the Top, Boys Kissing, Cross-Generation Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Topping, M/M, Romance, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sudden rash of mysterious gifts has Draco falling in love with a stranger... what happens when his suitor turns out to be someone he knows?<br/>Written for a Valentine's Day Smutty Comment Meme over at Livejournal and a group called hp_harlequin. Written for a prompt left by the lovely Tryslora. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/gifts).



> Story contains Slash pairing which is Cross Gen altho all parties involved are of age. Story is sexually explicit so Do Not Flame Please!! All warnings are contained in the tags so see those before reading. Enjoy!!

**Taking a Chance by HPFangirl71**

Blood red roses, a scarf from a top Parisian designer, expensive bourbon, his favorite Swiss chocolates….

The gifts come on a nightly basis, each more extravagant than the last. An aura of mystery surrounds them all. Yet they all have one thing in common, they have Draco Malfoy intrigued.

How is this secret admirer getting through the manor’s wards? And how do they know so very much about Draco’s personal likes? Who the hell are they?

Draco’s mind is reeling with the recent gift’s arrival because he’s in the manor at the time. He felt nothing give within the wards, almost as if the person delivering the package truly belongs here. A part of Draco wants them to… and that’s the dangerous part of this intrepid little game.

Draco has never met this person, yet he finds himself longing for them. How can you miss someone you’ve never met? How can you fall in love with someone you don’t know a thing about? It seems impossible, but it is what it is and yes, Draco has lost his heart to a complete stranger.

Normally Draco keeps his heart cautiously guarded. He has no choice but to keep his private life just that, private. Since his disastrous divorce and even more disastrous coming out, Draco is frightened to give anyone the ammunition they need to hurt him. He’s been down that road, the betrayal and humiliation have proven to be too much for him to bear. Instead, he’s vowed never to let it happen again, but somehow this stranger has found a way…

Draco opens the latest gift, its silver paper falls upon his desk with a soft rustling. The little black box is less than impressive but sometimes looks could be deceiving. Draco opens the package and there nestled within the cotton is a pin, not just any pin but the Black family’s crest. It’s adorned in brilliant jewels and leaves Draco in shock. As he dips back into his seat, a slip of parchment falls from within the box. With trembling fingers, Draco unfolds the tiny note. 

_I’m sorry, but this is the only way I could think to reveal myself. The pin is my own but I want you to have it because in all reality, you’re more a Black than I am. Please don’t be angry because I truly do love you, Draco. I know we might not make the ideal couple but I’m hoping you’ll give me at least half a chance. I’ll make my appearance tomorrow night at this time and you can give me your decision then._

Decision… Draco has to laugh aloud at that. What decision, when this had all just been a horrendous trick! There’s no name signed at the bottom but Draco immediately recognized the pin. It belongs to the last person he’d ever consider loving. It belongs to Harry… Harry Potter. The two have been lifelong rivals since Hogwarts. Draco seethes in rage at having fallen for the man’s deceitful ploys. Perhaps he should have seen this coming…

…But why; why now after all this time? Why would Harry wish to cause him harm? Sure, they still hate one another but it isn’t with the same viciousness of their school years. Is he angry that Draco’s just been appointed head potions master for the ministry? Is Potter that petty that he’d deny Draco success after all these years?

Draco throws the box across the room and hears the pin tumble onto the floor at impact. His heart breaks at the loss of the dream, the romance, the fulfillment he’d felt at thinking someone just might care for him. He can’t let Harry get away with this monstrous scheme! He won’t let Harry win, not this time, in fact not ever again!

It’s dark in the room as Draco sits in wait, wand in hand. His heart’s been shattered but he refuses to acknowledge it. His only thoughts are focused upon whether Potter will actually have the audacity to show up tonight. But of course he will; the man will take great pleasure in gloating at Draco’s expense. Draco steels himself for the confrontation of a lifetime.

Draco never feels the wards of the manor give but he sees Potter as he appears within a nearby corner of the room. It’s only seconds before Draco has the man pinned to the wall, his wand pressing menacingly against the man’s jugular. 

“Why, Potter? Why now, after all these years? Why do this to me?” 

Draco’s words come out harshly at first but break into an undisguised sob. He backs away slightly, letting Potter go but holding him still at wandpoint. He’s afraid, fearful that his emotions will get the best of him after all. Potter tries to come closer but Draco steps back, furthering the gap between them. Potter could leave, apparate away, so why doesn’t he? Is Potter really this cruel? Does he really wish to rub salt within Draco’s wounds so viciously?

“Draco, please… it’s not what you think…” 

Draco is startled by the words, by the voice. It isn’t Harry’s deep gravelly tone but the softer jovial voice of his son instead that meets Draco’s ears.

“Lumos” 

The command sends out a dim glow and now Draco can see that it isn’t Harry at all trapped there by his wand. Albus has the same messy dark hair and brilliant green eyes but his face is rounder, smooth with its youthfulness. Draco feels bad for scaring the lad. He whispers a charm to light up the room and slowly lowers his wand.

“Was it you? Were you the one who left me the gifts?” his voice trembles with confusion.

“Yes, it was me; Scorpius helped me to get past the wards. Draco, I’m sorry…”

“Why would you do this to me? Why play with my emotions in such a cruel way? I’ve never shown you anything but kindness, Albus, why do this to me?”

“Draco… I thought I made it quite apparent in my note… I love you…”

Albus is emboldened by his confession. He steps forward but then stops when he notices the pin Draco had thrown only yesterday, lying upon the floor. He stoops to pick it up, a look of sadness taking over his countenance. 

“I see… I should have known you wouldn’t be interested. I was a fool to think you’d ever want me the way I want you.”

Albus pulls his wand out to apparate away but Draco catches his arm.

“Albus wait…So the gifts were real? Not some cruel trick…” Draco whispers in an unsure voice.

Albus turns to face him, his eyes full of his own confusion, “Why would you think it was a trick?”

“That pin, it’s your father’s isn’t it?”

Albus turns the pin thoughtfully within his hand before answering.

“It was, he gave it to me 6 months ago at my 17th birthday. I’ve been waiting ever since to give it to you.”

The words fall softly upon Draco’s ears and he feels shame overtake him.

“Oh, Albus, I’m so sorry…”

“Sorry for what, Draco?”

Draco turns his head away in guilt as he confesses to his misunderstanding.

“I saw the pin… I thought it was your father… I thought it was just another… Oh god, when am I going to learn? When will I just learn to let the past go?”

Albus moves closer to him.

“Don’t, Draco, don’t do this to yourself. It was an honest mistake. I should’ve been clearer who the note was from, I’m sorry. I’ll just go now…”

“Why, I didn’t say you had to leave. You’re not your father.” Draco whispers, again grasping at the young man’s arm to stop him. Albus turns to face him.

“But I am his son…” Albus’ words falter within their implication.

“I don’t care about that, when have I ever? Albus, you have no idea what you’ve done to me, what your gifts did to me. I opened myself up to you without even realizing it. I have to at least take the chance now.”

Before Draco can even move a muscle, his mouth is suddenly invaded by an eager set of lips. Draco immediately opens up to Albus’ kiss and it’s exquisite. Draco feels so much within that one kiss, so much that he hasn’t allowed himself to feel in years. It’s frightening yet wonderful all at the same time. The kiss is brief but Albus clings to Draco’s robes long afterwards. 

“I didn’t think you’d want me. I didn’t think I’d be enough.” Albus confesses.

“Oh, Albus, you are far more than just enough but why would you want a foolish old man like me?”

Draco has to question the young man’s sanity. Albus might be a bit shy but he’s also devilishly handsome and charming. Albus could pick up any fit young bloke in a matter of minutes, of that Draco’s quite sure. Why him? Why would Albus choose him instead?

“Oh, Draco, you’re not a foolish old man, at least not to me. You make mistakes; you’re human and I like that about you.”

Albus’ words are still softly spoken but they carry the weight of his emotions behind them.

“I love the man who was kind to me even though he hated my father, the man who cries at operas but doesn’t let anyone see his tears, and the man whose face lights up with love and pride whenever his son enters a room… I love you for all those things and so many more. We share tastes in food, clothing, books and art. Plus you’re extremely handsome. How could I not have fallen for you, Draco?”

Albus’ words touch something in Draco, the same something his gifts did. Draco knows this relationship will be fraught with complications but he can’t allow himself to care. He only knows that Albus has awakened something in him he hasn’t felt in quite some time. Like he said before, he has to take this chance. He has to let himself love again.

Draco’s fingers brush softly up against the side of Albus’ face and his mouth seeks out Albus’ lips in a gentle caress of emotion. This kiss lingers, it explores. Soon robes, ties and shirts are haphazardly falling across the room as they make their way to a nearby loveseat. Draco straddles Albus’ lap as they share kiss after kiss. His fingers explore every hard muscle the younger man has to offer and Draco is delighted at the taste of Albus’ skin beneath his tongue. 

Draco thinks this night can’t get any better but then Albus is seeking more friction between them and he’s begging to be fucked by Draco. It’s not that Draco doesn’t want this, he does, just not in the way Albus wants it. Draco wants to be the one to be taken. He wants Albus to lay claim to his body in the worst way but will Albus want that too? 

“No, Albus, I want you to fuck me my darling.” Draco whispers breathily against the shell of Albus’ ear.

Albus seems shocked by Draco’s words and Draco’s face heats up with embarrassment. He removes himself from Albus’ lap and turns away, focusing on stripping out of the rest of his clothing. Perhaps he’s asked too much of the younger man. Then he feels Albus’ nakedness behind him, his arms slipping around Draco’s waist while his hard cock presses against Draco’s crack.

“I’d be honored. It’s just… well… I’ve never topped before.” Albus whispers in an almost breathless confession.

Draco turns within Albus’ embrace and just smiles at the unsure look upon his lover’s face. Silently, he pushes Albus back into the loveseat and then reaches into a nearby drawer to extricate a tube of oil hidden there. Draco puts one knee on either side of Albus’ lap and hands him the oil. Albus takes it with shaky fingers. Opening the cap, he squirts a glob of the clear liquid over two of his fingers. He’s sure to cover them completely before beginning to prod inexpertly at Draco’s opening. His fingers sink in deep and Draco lets out a sigh at being stretched. 

Albus’ lips press against Draco’s chest, licking and sucking at his flesh. Albus’ fingers work to open Draco up, his technique isn’t perfect but it does the trick and in no time Draco can feel himself ready for Albus’ cock. He reaches out for the oil, laying some in the palm of his hand. He takes Albus’ prick within his fist, grasping tightly. Draco works his hand up and down, smearing the oil all along the Albus’ member. His young lover lets out a needful groan before pulling his fingers away from Draco’s opening. Draco guides himself onto the head of Albus’ cock, sliding down slowly, inch by inch. The burn feels good and the look on Albus’ face is equally exquisite. 

Draco is finally full to the hilt with Albus’ member and by the look on Albus’ face he can tell he isn’t going to last but a dozen or so minutes. That’s okay, it doesn’t have to be long, it just has to be good. He stops for a moment, giving Albus time to adjust to the sensation of Draco’s muscles clinging to his cock. Albus reaches out to grasp at Draco’s hips and Draco knows that’s his cue to move. He begins slowly but works up to a faster pace. Albus’ movements are unsure and awkward at first but then he hits Draco’s sweet spot and it doesn’t matter anymore. Draco feels the heady rush of pleasure as he grasps both of Albus’ shoulders in his hands and moves even faster. It’s only a minute or two more before Albus is crying out his name. The word comes in a rush and then Draco feels the sensation of Albus’ release filling him up inside.

Albus whispers an apology but Draco’s words are reassuring. Albus’ hand on his cock feels amazing and Draco is screaming his lover’s name as he comes in long glorious spurts across the man’s stomach. Albus pulls him in for another kiss, this one slow and lingering. Draco then climbs off Albus’ lap. Sitting next to him, Albus lays his head across Draco’s chest and Draco resist running his fingers through the young man’s sweaty hair. He presses his lips gently against Albus’ forehead and the man smiles up at him.

“I love you, Draco.” Albus whispers.

Draco pulls him in for another kiss but before their lips touch he’s whispering the words in return. Yes, Draco has finally decided to open himself up to love. He’s risking it all, taking a chance and for some reason he’s positive Albus Potter won’t disappoint his aching heart…


End file.
